When Max is Gone
by Frankie Flies
Summary: Max finds her expiration date and everyting goes bad. Is it too late to save her, or does Max die?
1. In the Mirror

Chapter 1

**Max's Point of View**

Brushing my hair, I looked into the mirror. Each strand sat numbly on my back and dripped onto my shirt. I quickly snapped it into an elastic. I looked into the mirror one last time but stopped. There was something black on my neck below my ear. Leaning in, I gasped.

Crap.

**Fang's Point of View**

I knocked on the bathroom door. This was the one thing that I hated about our hotel suite. It had one bathroom. "Yo, anyone in here?'

"It's taken!" I heard Max say.

I sighed. Hadn't she been in there long enough? I really couldn't wait anymore.

"Max, I really have to go the bathroom…"

"Fang please." Max said.

"Okay, but you're cleaning up the mess! Could you at least hurry up?"

"No!" Max shouted. She sounded like she was crying. "Go away!!"

I knew I should talk to her, but I REALLY had to go. So I ran down to the hotel

lobby and used the bathroom down there. Then I ran back upstairs. Max was still in the bathroom.

"Are you OK Max?"

"Ya…Sure…Can I have some time to myself?"

I agreed silently and left, but I wasn't going to give up yet.

**Angel's Point of View**

It was dark. I was sleeping. Because that's what tired people do when it's dark.

But unfortunately my sleep was disturbed by Fang. He shook me awake and pulled me to the bathroom door, which was closed and Max was inside.

"What's Max thinking?" Fang whispered.

I strained to pick up her thoughts.

"Something about finding her expiration date-Fang what's going on?"

Fang turned white.

**Fang's Point of View**

Crap! That's not good! We finally finished saving the world and Max figures out she's gonna die soon.

I told Angel everything was going to be OK and took her to her bedroom (which was thankfully out of her mind-reading range). Then I ran back to the bathroom.

"Max, you need to tell me what's going on." I said at the door.

"NO! GO AWAY!!"

I tried the door. Lucky for me it wasn't locked.

Max was sitting on the floor holding her knees to her chest. Her eyes were red

from crying and her face was stained with tears.

"I got Angel to tell me what you were thinking." I said, kneeling by her. She was too upset to get mad at me for invading her thoughts, which was a good thing as far as my health goes. "Can I see?"

She turned her head to the side so I could see the black numbers.

Well this sucked- She had a month left.

**Iggy's Point of View**

I like sleep. Sleep is good. And any person in their right mind should like sleep too. Which was why I was really PO'ed when Fang woke me up at 3 o' clock in the frickin' morning!!

"Get up!" Fang yelled at me "I need you to wake up the rest of the flock. We need to go to Max's mom's house."

"Just what I wanted." I said "To wake up at 3 to go see Max's relatives. Can't it wait?"

I obviously can't see, but something told me Fang was giving me a really dirty look right about now. It's times like these when I fear most for my personal safety.

So I decided to get up before Fang ripped off my wings.

**Max's Point of View**

Have you ever had the feeling when you feel like crap 'cuz you just figured out you're gonna die in a month? If you haven't I can assure you it's not fun. So after Fang insisted we wake up the flock and go to my Mom's house, I tried to pull myself together. After all, I am the amazing Maximum Ride and I don't cry! (As far as they know!)

I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror. My expiration date stood out like a sore thumb. It was like having my own clock ticking away at my life.

I grabbed a sweatshirt off my bed and packed up my stuff. When I crept out of the hallway and into the entryway of our hotel suite, everyone was ready to go and waiting for me.

We snuck out of the lobby and walked at least a mile out of town. Then we raised our wings and took off into the sky.


	2. Mom's House

Chapter 2

**Gazzy's Point of View**

We had been flying for hours. Normally I could make it through long fights, but my wings were so sore and I was so tired. I tried slapping myself to stay awake, but Nudge saw me and gave me this really weird look. Sighing, I tried to keep flying and not notice the pain.

But I couldn't take it anymore.

"Max, can we stop? I don't think I can fly any farther." I said.

There wasn't a reply so I turned around.

Max wasn't there.

**Max's Point of View**

I was just flying along, minding my own business when BAM! My whole body went numb. I couldn't move anything, but I could still see, which was really weird. Unfortunately for me though, I couldn't scream, so no one heard me drop to the earth.

I started crashing through trees and landed hard on the ground. Ow. Then everything went black.

**Fang's Point of View**

Gazzy came up to me and asked me where Max was. That was weird, because I thought Max was right behind us. As it turns out, she wasn't.

Then I heard crashing in the trees below me, and what do you know? I found Max.

Flying as fast as I could, I tried to catch Max before she hit the ground. I pinned my wings to my back and leaned foreword, but it was too late.

Max hit the Earth with a thump and I winced.

Nudge and Angel gasped from behind me, and Gazzy was on the ground before I was. Iggy felt left behind because he was blind and hadn't figured out what had happened.

**Max's Point of View**

There was pain everywhere. I couldn't remember what happened, but I felt like a monster truck just ran over me. I groaned, opened my eyes and looked around. I think I was in Mrs. Martinez's house, but I couldn't tell in the dark. The flock was standing around, and they jumped once I noticed them.

I was bombarded with a chorus of "Are you ok?" and "Max you're awake!"

_First of all_ I thought _No I am not ok. I feel like crap and I can't remember what happened. And yes. It would appear that I am awake._

Angel jumped onto the bed in excitement, but landed on my foot. I groaned in pain as Fang swooped her off.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Your mom's house." Fang replied coolly. It was freaky how calm he could be in the worst of times.

And then it hit me that my mom's house was not just around the corner and there should be some reason that I am here.

"Why am I here again?"

"You don't remember?" Iggy asked, sounding a little worried.

"No, should I? What happened?"

Fang look concerned. He walked over to the bed and looked into my eyes. "What _do _you remember?" He asked.

"I remember-" and then it all snapped back into perspective. "Where's Mrs. Martinez? Is Ella here? Can she help me?" I had talked too much, making my whole body throb in pain. I winced and lay back down.

"I'm here." My mom stepped into the room carrying some milk and a pill for me to take.

"This should numb the pain," She said, holding up the pill, which happened to be unusually large. "Fang would you help her sit up?"

Fang grabbed my arms and I let out a whimper. Everything hurt so bad, my whole body felt like it was going to explode. Once I had sat up, I ended up leaning on Fang for support while I tried to gulp the pill down. Even my throat hurt, and I almost gagged.

"Now," Mrs. Martinez said. "Let me look at that expiration date."

**Angel's Point of View**

Mrs. Martinez examined Max's expiration date for a long time and then went to go study some books. I had been reading Max's mind for a while and I felt bad for her. She was in a lot of pain. I realized that by listening into people's thoughts you can learn a lot of colorful new vocabulary.

**Fang's Point of View**

I would have stayed in the room with Max forever, but I didn't. Partially because the medicine knocked her out like a brick, and partially because I was starving. I had been staring at Max sleep for days, and now I thought it was about time to eat.

Mrs. Martinez was a really good cook. She made a table full of food (we ate it all) and it was delicious. Not that it really mattered though, because I would have eaten the silverware if food didn't appear.

Mrs. Martinez said Max would be out for a couple more hours, so I went and took a shower. It felt amazing. Each bead of hot water beat on my poor sore wings and steamed into the air. I would have stayed in the shower forever, but then Iggy practically beat down the door when I took all the hot water.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and looked into the mirror. I checked my neck for an expiration date and didn't find one, which was good. It was bad enough just taking care of Max.

**Max's Point of View**

I woke up towards the middle of the night and realized how hungry I was. The medicine was amazing; I couldn't feel a single ach or pain in my bruised body. So I decided to walk myself to the kitchen and fetch myself some grub. I opened the fridge wide and looked inside the door. I found a plate of turkey and some bread, so I made myself a couple turkey sandwiches and devoured them.

As I was cleaning up my dishes I looked out of the window. I could see the reflection of my face, (it was all scarred and bruised) but then I saw something else. Something hairy was standing behind me. Something hairy with fangs. Something hairy with fangs and dark red eyes. It was and Eraser. And that Eraser was Ari.

I screamed, but no body heard me.

"We've been waiting for you Max," Ari said. "Your time is up. You've expired. It's time for you to die."

"NO!" I screamed "But I still have time! I have almost a month left!"

Ari just laughed.

"Max, Max, Max, what will we ever do with you?" He put his hairy paw on my shoulder and clamped down hard.

"No let me go! Let me GO!" I tried to kick Ari, but it just went right through him.

I stood stunned at what just happened.

"Come on Max," Ari sneered "You know I'm dead. I'm just a ghost. It's time for you to be a ghost too Max. You're time on earth has run out."

I looked around. Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy were all standing there watching me. Mrs. Martinez stood there, along with Ella and Jeb. Everyone was just standing there, watching.

"Help me Fang!" I shrieked. He didn't move. "HELP! IGGY! ANGEL! MOM! JEB! ANYONE HELP!"

They just stood there watching, as if it didn't matter

The room got suddenly cold, and I looked down at my hands. They were slowly disappearing, as if the wind was blowing them away.

"No!" I screamed, and tried to run. Ari held me tight as my arms disappeared up to the elbows. "Get off!"

Nothing helped. I was lost in a world of misery. I started cry and scream, wrenching away from Ari as hard as I could.

Then everyone started laughing at me. It was horrible. I looked down at my

slowly disappearing body. Eventually I was up to my neck, and then all that was left was the expiration date. The letters lay numb on the ground, just sitting there, waiting for their next victim.

I woke up with a start, sweating all over. Fang was there looking at me funny.

"You had a nightmare." Fang said.

"No kidding," I said, wiping the sweat from my brow.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I'm surprised I'm the only one who woke up."

"It was horrible," I said. "I went into the kitchen and Ari's ghost was there. He said my time was up and then I was gone. Just like that."

"We'll find a way to help you Max." Fang said. "You won't die."

With that Fang gave me a hug and walked out of the room.


	3. Falling

Chapter 3

**Max's Point of View**

I woke up a couple other times in the night, but decided to stay in my bedroom; just incase. The kitchen was officially a bad place.

At about 9 in the morning, (when I had finally fallen asleep) Ella came in and woke me up. Unlike in my dream though, I felt horrible. I could feel the bruises eating away at my wings, and the scars digging into my skin. Right now, I wanted another one of those pills.

"Good morning!" Ella said, pulling open the curtains.

"Yo." I said. I didn't want the windows open. I wanted to sleep.

"Breakfast is ready in 5!" She exclaimed, and then left.

I know she's my sister, but Jeez that kid had a lot of energy.

I scavenged the closet in my room and found a pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. It would have to do.

**Fang's Point of View**

I was going to bug Max for making us wait to eat breakfast, but when I saw her face, I decided it was better that I didn't. Obviously someone didn't sleep well.

Mrs. Martinez made pancakes and eggs and bacon, and we ate until our stomachs hurt. Except for Max, who just picked at her food.

"Did you figure out how to fix Max?" Angel asked Mrs. Martinez hopefully.

"No, sweetheart," Mrs. Martinez replied, rubbing her hand through Angel's curls "Not yet."

"But you will make her better, right?" Nudge added.

"I'll try."

**Max's Point of View**

I couldn't stand being inside. I asked if I could go outside and think- go outside and fly. I needed to feel the wind in my wings again, I needed that freedom.

Fang insisted on coming with me, just incase I fell again, but I guess you win some; you lose some.

Flying never felt so good. I had been trapped inside my helpless body for too long. Gusts of wind blew strands of hair into my face, but I didn't mind. I stroked my wings, and thrust myself upward, enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. Sure, every movement propelled stinging bursts down my body, but I ignored it. I was an avian bird kid. This was where I belonged.

"Max."

I turned. It was Fang talking.

"Max, don't go too far from the house."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want you to have another attack."

"I don't think that's going to happen." I said, and swerved around in a spiral, enjoying the sensation of flying.

Fang stopped me, and gave me a look. Party pooper.

Suddenly the world left in a flash of black. And then I was swimming underwater, being chased by Ari. He was laughing at me, and I felt myself laughing back. And then I began to disappear again, slowly, until I was gone. There was another flash of black and I was flying again.

Fang looked at me. "Max, are you okay?"

"I-I-" I clutched my chest. It felt like I was having a heart attack. "Fang I don't feel so good."

**Fang's Point of View**

I put my hand on Max's head.

"Max, you're burning up. We should go inside."

Max didn't hear me. She was gasping for air and shaking all over.

"Max, are you alright?"

Her head dropped back and her chest jolted, sending her body falling down. I caught her and held her tight, landing on the ground.

"Max? Max, you need to answer me. Max can you hear me?" I looked at her face. Something was horribly wrong.

All of the sudden Max started shaking violently. I had seen it on TV. I think it was called a seizure. So I set her down and watched her from a distance. It was all that I could do.

When she stopped, I picked her up and began to walk back to Mrs. Martinez's house. Max's body kept trembling, and her eyes flickered open every once in a while, even though she was still unconscious.

Arriving at the house, I burst the door open. Everyone was still eating at the table.

"Mrs. Martinez! Something's wrong with Max. She had a seizure or something and…"

Max's mom stood up from the table and looked at her daughter.

"Oh God." She said, and picked Max up out of my hands, laying her on the couch. "Ella, get my supplies from the den." She instructed, and looked at me. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said, which was as true as the truth gets. "We were flying, and then all of the sudden she started clutching her chest. And then she jolted and fell." Mrs. Martinez gave me a funny look. "I caught her though! And then on the ground she had like a seizure."

Ella arrived with a variety of doctor's equipment- a stethoscope, a variety of medications, a large syringe, some needles, and more.

Mrs. Martinez took the stethoscope and listened to Max's heart for a while.

"Hardly beating…" she murmured.

Then she opened Max's eyelids and looked at her eyes. They were a sickly yellow color.

"W-What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means her body is shutting down." Mrs. Martinez said. "There's nothing I can do now."

"NO!" I shouted, "You've got to know a way to help her. You have to. She's not supposed to die yet, she still has a couple weeks left!"

"I'm sorry Fang," Mrs. Martinez said, shaking her head. "But all I can say is make the last few moments with her last."

"WHAT?!? You're just giving up on her? She's your daughter! You should be doing anything to help her! We should take her to the hospital or something!" I was yelling now.

"Calm down." She said calmly. "Fang, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is!" I roared. "We can take her to a hospital or _something_!"

"No!" Mrs. Martinez shouted. "Moving her would be fatal. It would kill her!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed off into my room and slammed the door. There had to be something we could do. Anything.


	4. Hospitalized

Chapter 4

Angel's Point of View 

I heard the whole fight. I heard what happened to Max. I heard Mrs. Martinez say there was nothing we could do. I heard it, but I couldn't believe it. How could someone take Max, _My Max _and just let her die? Max couldn't be dying. She always made it alive. She always lived through it. _Always. _I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. So I just lay there staring at the wall.

"_Angel? Angel are you awake_?" It was Fang. I sat up in my bed and looked at him.

"Fang, what's going on?"

"We're taking Max somewhere. Somewhere where they can fix her."

"But Mrs. Martinez said moving her would be fatal." I said

"Well right now, she's going to die anyway. We have to take a chance."

I contemplated his thinking for a while and then nodded in agreement. As quietly as I could, I picked up my stuff and shoved them in a bag. Fang tried to help me put on my shoes, but I ended up getting Nudge to do it.

"Everyone ready?" Fang whispered. He didn't wait for an answer, but picked up Max and opened the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Apparently we had woken up a very tired Ella, and she was standing there, wondering what we were doing with Max and why we had all our stuff together.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Uhhhh…" Fang said. "Bye!" And then shut the door, and lifted his wings to fly. We all did the same and we were above the clouds in a matter of minutes.

Nudge's Point of View 

Fang told us to be quiet, but I had this uncontrollable urge to talk.

"So where are we taking Max? Aren't we not supposed to move her? How long do we have to fly? Do you think that anyone will know how to fix her? I hope so, because that would really suck if they didn't. Fang do you think it's cold up here? I do. I'm freezing! But I guess that's because I'm not wearing a sweatshirt. Haha! Stupid me! I should probably put that on, or I'll get sick like Max. Well maybe not _THAT_ sick. 'Cause Max is really sick and I don't want to get that sick." I gasped for air and was about to continue, but Fang gave me a really mean look and I decided against it.

"Almost there." Fang said, annoyed. He began to slowly swoop lower, still carrying Max in his arms. I always thought that he was way too boring when he talked. He never had any excitement, and he never said much. But I guess that's Fang for you.

I began to follow Fang, closing my wings every once in a while to drop farther down. Then I noticed that we were approaching a very large building, with loads of floors and some ambulances outside.

"Fang why are we taking Max to a hospital? Remember _last _time we went to a hospital? It ended up with Erasers if you don't. I mean I wouldn't blame you if you _did _forget. Because you were hurt and all, but I still don't think…"

Fang cut me off with another one of his looks, and I decided not to talk for a while.

Fang's Point of View 

I love Nudge, she's a great kid, but sometimes once she gets that motor mouth going, all I can think about is duct tape.

I started to wonder if taking Max to a hospital was the right thing to do. Nudge was right, though, last time we went to a hospital it didn't turn out well. But this was the only place that I knew of. Well, maybe not. Jeb would probably know what to do, but God knows where he is.

We landed on the ground about 100 yards from the hospital, and began to walk. Max started shivering all over.

Opening the door to the Emergency Room, I looked inside. It was about 4 in the morning, so there weren't many people there.

The woman working at the desk noticed us and came over. "Excuse me, is there anything that I could do to help?"

I nodded and looked down at Max. Her skin was a waxy yellow color, and her lips were white.

"Oh my goodness." The lady said, and pulled Max out of my arms. I could tell she was surprised by how little she weighed, but that's an avian bird kid for you.

"I'm taking her to a doctor now." The woman said. "Nancy, would you take these kids to room B175 to wait?"

An old woman pushed us into a small examination room and closed the door. There was only one chair and an examination table in the room. I called the chair, and Nudge and Angel sat on the table. Iggy and Gazzy sat on the ground. And then… we waited.


	5. Awake

Chapter 5

**_(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm soooo sorry for how long it took me to update! But I was seriously brain dead!!! Anyways, I heard the replies from my readers and I have officially decided that MAX WILL NOT DIE! I repeat Max will not die. So enjoy the story!! And then POST!!!)_**

**Angel's Point of View**

We sat there for the longest time. The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours. Every time someone walked past the door we jumped to see if they were coming to our room. But no one did. We stayed in the stupid hospital for 6 and a half hours until Fang gave up and just left.

**Fang's Point of View**

"Iggy, stay here and make sure no one leaves. I'm going to be right back."

I walked out of room B175 and closed the door. I could just tell something was going wrong with Max. I walked down the hall to a room that said 'Emergency Surgery'. Ten Bucks says she's in here.

I peeked over the window and looked inside. It seemed like all the doctors in the hospital were staring at whatever was on the table.

I take that back. Twenty Bucks says she's in there.

I was about to push the doors open when a nurse grabbed my shoulder and steered my down the hall.

"I need to ask a couple questions about-" She checked her clipboard. "Uh- Maximum Ride."

Here we go. The whole 'We think your friend is a mutant freak' deal.

I slouched down and leaned against the wall. "Shoot."

"Well first of all," The nurse seemed very uncomfortable. "Is she related to you in anyway?"

I sighed "Ya she's my sister."

The nurse gasped. "Does that mean you have… um…"

"Wings, ya. I have those. What else did you brilliant doctors notice about Max?"

I could tell the nurse wanted to _see_ my wings. But I didn't come here to turn into a mutant freak show so she would have to deal. "Well," The nurse said. "Her body's shutting down. Her heart and liver are already too damaged to repair."

"But you can fix that, right?" I asked.

"Yes… but…"

"But what?"

"Well, after the surgeries she would have lost a substantial amount of blood. Normally there is some blood we can use from donors, but we tested her blood, and it isn't like human blood. If we were to put regular blood in her, it would kill her even faster."

I sighed. I knew where this was going.

"And if you're a…" The nurse was struggling to find the right word.

"Bird kid?"

"Yes that. Well then maybe your blood is the same."

"Fine" I said, holding out my arm. "If it will save Max, take all the blood you want."

The nurse grabbed my arm and yanked me into a blood donation room. I sat down in a chair and the nurse left. I waited.

**Iggy's Point of View**

Fang was gone for over an hour. We sat around the room; just waiting for someone to come back and tell us what the heck was going on. My legs started cramping, so I stood up and waited some more. What was taking him so long?

**Fang's Point of View**

I could have sworn these people were half vampire. After they filled a whole bag of blood, they carted in another one and started filling it too. They were like bloodsuckers on a rampage.

By the time they were done, my arm felt week and shriveled up. Oh well. I could make the sacrifice.

I walked back to B175 and opened the door. Everyone jumped up.

"What happened?"

"Where's Max?"

"Can they fix her?"

"What took you so long."

I waited for the questions to stop and then told them everything that happened.

**Nudge's Point of View**

I was practically bored to insanity. I wanted to see Max. I wanted to know she was ok. But I had to wait in this stupid room. Minutes ticked into hours. Fang was back, but now there was no one to watch over Max. Plus now Fang was looking all shriveled. At last the nurse named Nancy opened the door and took us into Max's room.

Max's face was finally skin color- no longer that sickly yellow. Her hair was pinned back in an ugly hospital cap and her eyes were pressed shut. Her lips were tight, and they had put her in one of those hospital outfits.

Fang leaned over her bead and held her hand. "When will she wake up?" He asked.

"We don't know." Said the nurse. "I'm going to give you guys some free time with her and then we have to run some more tests." Then the nurse walked out of the room.

I walked over to Max's bed. She was sleeping peacefully when I noticed something.

The numbers under her ear were slowly fading.

"Fang look! Look at her expiration date!"

The numbers slowly evaporated into nothingness, as if they were never there. Angel and Gazzy came over too, and we all began to celebrate, because we knew that had to be a good sign. Iggy looked pissed because he had no idea what was going on.

**Fang's Point of View**

Even though Max's expiration was gone, she still didn't wake up. She just sat there sleeping, looking so peaceful and beautiful. Yes, I did say beautiful. All this time when I've been so close to loosing Max, I was thinking. I didn't want Max to die and never know that I loved her more than like a sister.

We waited for hours, and I prayed to god that she did wake up. Soon would be great. Now would be amazing.

Some nurses came and took some of Max's blood, and then hooked up the bags with my blood in them. Turns out my blood's a perfect match (score!).

I turned away. No one in the flock knew this, but I REALLY don't like blood, and that's a lot of blood right there.

"Ow." I heard a cracked voice behind me, so I turned.

"Max?" Her brown eyes flickered open and then winced in pain. I jumped over to the bed. "You're awake!"

"Ya, but I'm in a hell of a lot of pain. Holy frick Fang! What did you do to me this time?"

With that I couldn't help it. I bent over and kissed her. Our lips met for the longest, most precious time, and then I pulled away. I looked into her eyes. I think my life is complete now.

**_(Hey everyone! So sorry it took me a while to get to the romance part! But if you liked it please posts! The more posts I get the sooner the next chapter comes out!)_**


	6. Fight and Flight

Chapter 6

**(Authors Note: Ha! I got this one posted quickly! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if you didn't review this then you should!**

**Because I got this one out so fast, its kinda short. But you'll have to deal.)**

**Fang's Point of View**

I know Max is an avian bird kid, but Jeez that girl heals fast. One second she's getting a heart transplant and the next she's kicking the doctor's butts all around the hospital. And to think that Mrs. Martinez said there was nothing that could fix her.

I felt bad for the people who worked in the cafeteria downstairs. Between the five of us, we wiped them out of all their food. Taking at least 3 trays apiece, we shoveled as much food as we could into Max's room and began to eat. Max ate the most, because she hadn't eaten in a while, and soon all the trays were empty.

Everything seemed right. The doctors said Max had made an amazing recovery and would be free to go in a couple days. Plus, Max's hospital room had a TV with cable, so I think I could stay here forever. We were watching some Baseball on the TV when we heard something scratch on the window. I looked outside. A wolfish face peeked its head over the brick wall and grinned.

Shit.

**Max's Point of View**

It all happened so fast. Fang was over at the window and then there were at least eleven Erasers in the room. I hopped out of my bed and started attacking the Eraser nearest to me. I punched upwards on his jaw and heard it snap, and then threw him into another Eraser.

"Max!" Two Erasers had Nudge in their paws, and were beating her against the wall. I grabbed one of the food trays and beat the crap out of one until he lay still on the floor. The other one went after me. He punched me in the chest, right where my stitches were and they immediately started bleeding. Trying to ignore they pain, I whipped my feet around, sending him to the ground. I kicked his eye (which swelled up to a satisfying size) and then pushed his head against the wall as hard as I could. There was a loud crack as his neck snapped and then he slid to the floor.

I looked around. Fang had taken out 2, Gazzy and Iggy had taken out 2, Angel convinced 3 to just fall down and die, and Nudge and I together had killed 4. All the Erasers were dead.

"Come on," Fang said, "They know we're here, so we have to leave."

We ran out of the hotel lobby and into the parking lot. Unfurling our wings, we jumped into the sky and took off. I clutched my chest for everything that it was worth, trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't want Fang to see either, though, because he would freak out about it.

Angel looked over at me concerned. Obviously I had thought a little too loud. _I'll be fine Angel. _I thought. _It looks worse than it is. _

To my surprise, Angel believed me and started looking ahead again.

After some time, I began to convince myself that the pain wasn't that bad either. At about 10 o' clock that night we landed in a cave to stay the night. I rushed to the back of it, took off my sweatshirt and pressed it hard against the stitches. Pain filled every inch of my body, but I kept trying. I had to stop the bleeding.

**Fang's Point of View**

I sat down at the edge of the cave. The night was beautiful, and the stars were shining. God, I wish we could stay here forever. Then it hit me. Why can't we stay here forever? I went to talk it over with Max.

Max was in the back of the cave, and I couldn't see well in the dark, but I could tell she was in pain.

"Max what's wrong?" I looked over her, and noticed her shirt was covered in blood. In the process of fighting the Erasers, she had probably blown some stitches.

Jeez, we finally get her out of the hospital and she starts fricking bleeding!

"Dammit Max!"

**(Hey Everyone! I hoped you liked that chapter! Please review it! I'm starting my next chapter, but the more reviews I get the faster it's going to come out!)**


	7. More Dreams

**Chapter 7**

**Hey! I'm experiencing MAJOR writers block so sorry if it took me a long time!! I hope you like it though! And yes I did add chapter names! Hope you like them and sorry it took so long!!**

**Max's Point of View**

I gasped awake, sweating terribly. Jeez. I REEALLY needed to get this dreaming thing under control. I settled down a bit and looked around me. I was back in the stupid hospital again. Dangit! I finally break out of this cursed place and then BLAM! I'm back again!

I looked at the alarm clock next to me. According to it, today was yesterday. Well, now its today, but tomorrow it was yesterday… I think. Anyway, it was about eleven thirty at night. The flock was lying around me, fast asleep.

_Heck _I thought _Everyone's asleep, might as well use this to my advantage._

I grabbed the nearest victim to me, who happened to be Fang, and pushed him to the ground. He landed with a thud and woke up, ready to attack. I about died laughing.

"Max, you're awake!!" Fang leaned over and gave me a big hug.

Wait, if I had just woken up, then Fang hadn't kissed me. That never happened! This day kept getting worse.

"Guys wake up!" The normally un-expressive Fang said. "Max is awake!"

Nudge and Gazzy fell off the bed in the excitement, taking Iggy down with them. How we all fit on my small little hospital bed, I have no idea. I guess when an avian bird-kid is tired, anything can happen. Angel stayed on the bed and crawled up to my chest and snuggled against my arm. I gave her a hug, along with everyone else in the room.

"Sounds like you feel better." Iggy said.

"Ya, A little bit." I sighed. Now I just had to get out of this disinfected dump and then move on. I couldn't take being sick anymore. "Guys, I'm starving. Who wants to rustle up some grub?" The rest of the flock heard their grumbling stomachs and nodded.

"You guys go," Fang said, I'll stay here and make sure Max here doesn't die." The flock nodded again and walked out the door.

"Oh as if I need YOUR help." I shook my head sarcastically.

"You seemed pretty helpless when I had to carry you three and a half miles to get you to this hospital." Fang grinned and waited for my comeback.

"I didn't need your help… I would have made it anyway." I shot him a glare.

"You were unconscious, and your skin was yellow. You weren't going anywhere fast. And that," Fang pointed to the bag of blood attached to my arm "Is 2 pints of my blood, that you would have died without. You owe me big time."

I sighed. I had lost this fight, but when I was out of the hospital, I would get him back. I lay my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling tiles. "This place is retarded." I said. "What am I supposed to do all day, stare at the ceiling until they're done poking at me?"

Fang shook his head and lay on my bead next to me. "If it helps, I'll stare at the ceiling with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Ooo, I feel special." I looked over, and realized how much pain I was in. "And I feel like crap."

There was a long awkward silence, and then Fang leaned over and began rubbing my shoulders.

"I thought I had lost you." He said quietly.

"Well you're gonna have to try harder, because I'm still alive."

Fang rolled his eyes and leaned over and kissed me, which did make me feel better.

I slapped myself to make sure I was awake, and then looked at Fang. He was back to his old emotionless self. His brown eyes glittered in the crappy lighting, but its about as romantic as it gets when you're a mutant freak.

**Fang's Point of View**

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel came back with the food and we ate it all- all eight trays.

After that Max tried to convince us that she felt better, and that we should get out of this, as she said it, "antiseptic rat hole."

I convinced her that we should stay one more night, and she agreed reluctantly. I could tell the hospital was not one of her favorite places.

That night, Max of course got the bed, and the rest of us got to sleep on the hard, cold, linoleum floor. Lucky us.

But when everyone else was asleep, I forced Max to make room and lay next to her on the hospital bed. She fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
